ModelBookworm VS The Famous Quidditch Star
by Emyln
Summary: Oliver Wood goes to Wizard College to learn to be an auror, he meets the girl he's been fighting with and cant stand..the one and only Hermione Granger. What will happen when they have to share a dorm? eventually HGOW R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

!**:Disclamer! I dont own ANYTHING..well i have a waterbottle on my desk that's   
  
pinched my finger twice within the hour..but that doesn't count! oh wait i own Achillee's   
  
but thats it. The rest belongs to JK ROWLING...duh! ::!  
**  
Oliver Wood yawned scratching his bare chest lazily standing up and going over   
  
to his bathroom mirror to wash his face in attempts to wake himself up. The successful   
  
Quidditch player had taken a year off his playing professionally for Ireland to take an   
  
Aurors course at a high standard Wizard/Witches College.   
  
Achillee's was a famous college for those who wanted to work in the Ministry of   
  
Magic, it was part of a strand called the 'Crested League' that consisted of four other   
  
famous colleges in the area. Though they were all terribly competitive there were friends   
  
from different schools.   
  
Oliver splashed the water on his face and patted it dry with a towel. He lived alone   
  
in his dorm, well he had, it was a neat dorm that looked more like a muggle flat then   
  
anything else. It had a small kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms.   
  
Oliver's favorite part was the small veranda, the whole college was more of an Mexican-  
  
Itallian style. Mexican in the creamy warm colours and the arched doorways , it was   
  
Italian in the way Ivy sprawled around the veranda's and outsides of the building, the   
  
courtyard in front of the veranda was Italy inspired with a cream coloured water fountain   
  
and rose gardens.   
  
Today Oliver would be meeting his new room mate, he was a little mad as it was   
  
because he had busted his ass to get into this school, this girl had gotten a scholarship and   
  
top recommendations. She was fresh out of Hogwarts, that's right Oliver had to share a   
  
room with a girl! He was mad about this most of all, because he had been excepted later   
  
then most people everyone else had been paired up and he was left to bunk with the girl.   
  
Actually, it would have been more accurate to say he was bunking with her as she   
  
had been excepted first, and she had signed for the room, but he had moved in first so he   
  
saw it as she was sharing with him. Oliver didn't really have the best luck in the world so   
  
he was expecting some terribly squealy annoying blonde girl who smacked her gum   
  
loudly, twirled her hair, and was always painting her nails.   
  
Oliver was a good, well alright, stunning looking man, he had rather impressive   
  
muscles from years of Quidditch, that included muscles that were sickeningly bulgy but   
  
well sculpted chest, stomach, arms and legs. He had let his hair grow a little but it made   
  
him look a little more sporty if that word really works, it was still a dark brown color, like   
  
mahogany, he had dark grey eyes, so dark they looked almost black.   
  
The door was thrown open and he heard bags drop to the floor, he groaned quietly   
  
and went into the living room to see a pretty straight chestnut-haired girl with film-star   
  
like sunglasses.   
  
"No...no!" he groaned loudly recognizing her immediately.   
  
"Oh my god! NO!! I'm so not staying in the same flat as you for a year!" said the   
  
girl taking off her sunglasses angrily, the eyes of Hermione Granger stared back at him.   
  
They had gotten along really well in school, but one year they had gotten into a   
  
huge fight at the Quidditch cup. Harry Potter, who had played on the same team as   
  
Oliver, had gotten his hand hurt badly by a bludger and the healer was busy fixing   
  
someone else's neck. Oliver had insisted that Harry got back up there and used his other   
  
hand because the game was tied and they only needed the snitch to win the cup. Harry had   
  
agreed but Hermione had protested calling Oliver a selfish, egotistical and selfless person   
  
who would risk someone's well being to win some game so he can have his fan girls   
  
drooling at pictures of him on their walls. He had called her a nosey good for nothing   
  
know it all and had received a punch in the nose. They had been nothing but extremely   
  
bitter towards each other since then.   
  
Oliver began to walk to the door, in attempts to complain to the person in charge   
  
of Student Arrangements, but Hermione pushed him away.   
  
"YOU do not get to go and complain to someone! This is technically my room so   
  
therefore I get to complain about you.." she said turning towards the door. Oliver stood   
  
up.   
  
"I was here first!" he said grabbing her around the waist and picking her up and   
  
setting her across the room and running into the hall. He heard Hermione yell angrily and   
  
run out after him.   
  
"I SIGNED FOR THE ROOM BEFORE YOU EVEN APPLIED!!" she yelled   
  
causing a bunch of students in the hallway to turn heads.   
  
"Well you don't have to share the room with an unsufferable wench!" he yelled   
  
over his shoulder. She took off one of her heels and tossed it at the back of his head, it   
  
collided with a loud 'THUNK' and both it and he fell to the floor.   
  
Hermione went over to him and slipped her shoe back on and knocked gently on   
  
the door and stepped into the Deans office. Oliver slowly got up his head spinning and   
  
slipped in after her.   
  
**!.:: SO tell me what you think? Yah lame name for the school but i was stuck..COMMENT PLEASE!!!::.!**


	2. CHapter 2

..:Hey ppl have already started reading this! im impressed! THANKS!! Glad u like it!!:..  
  
"Im sorry!" said the Dean, she was a stout and short blonde witch with one blue eye   
  
and one green eye. "There's no more dorms and all the on school housing is full..you two will   
  
have to work our your differences.   
  
Hermione, who had a very rigid and angry look on her face right then, pursed her lips   
  
and looked to Oliver. Not wanting to upset the Dean or seem immature she sighed.   
  
"Fine..I'll be nice if does.." she said holding out her hand.   
  
Oliver met her stern gaze wondering what the little witch (meaning it in a more hateful   
  
way) was up to, he shook her hand.   
  
"Fine." he echoed. When the Dean smiled and turned away Hermione dropped her   
  
hand as though his was hot coals.   
  
They walked out of the office quickly and once the door was shut Hermione,   
  
disgustedly, wiped her hand on her sleeve. Oliver gave her a acid look and walked off to the   
  
dorm slamming the door in her face and locking it.   
  
Hermione cursed him loudly, he smirked, looking rather smug with himself as he went   
  
and sat down on the couch putting his feet up. The look left as Hermione walked inside easily,   
  
his eyes widened and she smiled triumphantly.   
  
"I have a key numb-skull.." she said before picking up her bags and going into her   
  
room.   
  
"Women." Oliver mumbled. He felt something hit him in the back of the head, he   
  
looked to see one of his crisps packets spilling on his laps.  
  
"Keep your disgusting food out of my room! And get your feet of the couch legally and   
  
technically that's mine as I payed for it!" she yelled slamming her bedroom door.   
  
"And to think I was excited to come to this college!" Hermione said to herself angrily,   
  
she put her last award on the shelf with several other ones. There were many from Hogwarts   
  
she had gotten, though her last year had been hectic between landing her modeling career and   
  
studying to be an Auror, but being Hermione she had come out with top marks.  
  
Hermione had become a model in her last year, but not the kind of model you'd expect.   
  
She was a model for a relative of Madam Malkins who was very famous for trendy yet elegant   
  
gowns, clothes and accessories. Hermione had become the spokes-model for the company but   
  
there was a twist on it, Hermione wasn't always airbrushed or pampered completely with   
  
makeup charms and things like that. This company believed that beauty was beyond just a face   
  
and long legs, their clothes were meant to make you look as wonderful as you were on the   
  
inside.  
  
Truth be told Hermione was a rather pretty woman by now, but it wasn't that sort of   
  
seductive beauty with fluttering eyelashes and a chest that knocked her posture out of balance.   
  
Hermione had natural beauty.   
  
Her hair was a dark chestnut now, that fell down her back a little in silky strands, it still   
  
would go a bit frizzy if she didn't condition it but that was normal for anyone, she had average   
  
size hazel eyes with naturally dark lashes and the same proud posture she had always had.   
  
All in all, she was basically the same old Hermione.   
  
"Having to share a dorm with the most insufferable man in the Universe! All I'll hear is   
  
"Quidditch is my life" and "What's the point in having magic powers if you can't watch the   
  
Quidditch Cup?!" and rubbish like that! What a bloody..."   
  
"...freaking waste of my energy! She'll be owling her little garden party friends giggling   
  
over makeup and whatnot. Unhappy at college? Who me I said..NEVER! WE'LL I BLOODY   
  
AM NOW!!!" he shouted at the wall that separated his room from Miss-Pampered.   
  
He was being bitter because she was now rich, he was quite wealthy himself that didn't   
  
make him an idiot. It didn't make her one either.   
  
"She's an idiot because she wouldn't know the importance of anything even if it bit off   
  
her nose and posted a want add in the Daily Prophet!" he mumbled unhappily.   
  
He sighed angrily as he heard her bang on the wall.   
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP I CAN HE YOU BITCHING AND SIGHING LIKE   
  
SOME TOTALLY PATHETIC LOSER!! OH WAIT SORRY I FORGOT YOU ARE   
  
ONE! CARRY ON THEN!!"   
  
Oliver couldn't stand it any longer, you know those things that you never can control   
  
when you're a wizard? Like how people can make books fly off shelves when their mad? Or   
  
like how Harry inflated his Aunt Marge without using their wands? Well Oliver had a bad   
  
temper.   
  
A shriek, a loud ear splitting shriek. Oliver spun around to see Hermione barging into   
  
his room, soaking wet.   
  
"YOU RAT!!! YOU DIRTY LITTLE RAT!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!" she   
  
screamed, thoroughly pissed off with the Quidditch star. Her clothes were sticking to her, her   
  
lilac, sophisticated looking blouse was wrinkly and clingy, her white skirt hadn't gone see-  
  
through thanks to the under-fabric of it. (Hermione was thanking her stars for that later) But her   
  
eyes were on fire.   
  
Oliver laughed aloud. "Your calling me a rat, have you looked at yourself in that state   
  
Granger!!" he laughed He felt the burning sensation on his cheek, the after effect of being   
  
slapped excruciatingly hard.  
  
"I'm going to ignore the terribly stinging in my hand just to know that what I just did will   
  
leave a large bruise for a few days..don't even think of using magic to get rid of it because I'll   
  
just do it again..." she said looking him in the eye and storming out of his room.   
  
Oliver looked at his cheek that was now a bright red and swore loudly.   
  
"YOUR MAKING US TAKE WHAT?!" both Oliver and Hermione yelled, asking the   
  
Dean if she was kidding.   
  
The Dean removed her glasses and set them on her head. She interlaced her fingers in a   
  
manor that was down-right Dumbledore-like. Hermione's eyes were wide and Oliver's jaw   
  
dropped.   
  
"Anger Management Courses, it'll be just the two of you and their magically gone about   
  
so you two should be fine." the Dean said stacking some of her papers.   
  
"You must be kidding!" Oliver stammered. The Dean looked up at him.   
  
"No Mr. Wood I'm quite serious, after Miss Granger trying to drown you in the water   
  
fountain.."  
  
"I did not!" Hermione protested, her cheeks turning red.   
  
"..like I was saying, after Miss Granger sitting on your stomach and forcefully shoving   
  
you head underneath the water and not moving until you pulled her hair nearly out of her head.   
  
It seems you two need some help if your going to live together. Your first session will be on   
  
Friday at five thirty. Don't be late!" she said, she left her office leaving the door open, leaving   
  
Oliver and Hermione looking at each other with a look that just sent off a sense they were both   
  
thinking "this is all your fault!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**:TY too all my commenters! Thanks to dragon-femme-fatal especially! LOL:**

* * *

i didn't even notice until u said it! what can i say im a blonde at heart...  
  
Hermione yawned stepping out of her room, dressed in a knee length black skirt, a   
  
white sweater and ankle high heeled boots she started to gather her stuff off the table and put it   
  
into her school bag. She heard Oliver's door close but she kept her back to him putting her   
  
things away, the least she had to speak to him, the better.   
  
"You were supposedly..though I don't quite get why..the 'brains' of all Harry's little   
  
operations last year were you not?" she heard him ask, opening the ice box. (Ice Box's are   
  
exactly the same as refrigerators except they are kept cool by an magic, everlasting huge piece   
  
of ice that sits on the bottom.)   
  
"What's it to you?" she asked back coldly, clicking the snaps closed on her bag.   
  
"Well then you should be able to think of some way to get us out of this Anger   
  
Management course. Unless of course without your "Dream Team" your cant think for   
  
yourself." he added.   
  
Hermione slammed her bag on the table, opening her mouth to say something cruel and   
  
nasty. She paused, took a deep breath and regained her composure.   
  
"You know what?" she said pointing her finger at him. "I have much better things to do   
  
with my time then fight with an washed up Quidditch star.." she took her bag and left the room   
  
quickly slamming the door behind her. Aggravated Oliver stuck his head out the door and yelled   
  
after her; "I AM NOT WASHED UP!!" his only response was a flick of her hand as she   
  
stormed around the corner that showed she really didn't care.   
  
"Why does she get to me like that? How can that little rat get me angry then anyone   
  
else?" Oliver thought drinking his coffee as he walked through a small courtyard that separated   
  
two sections of the building, in the ledges of the arches that were usually filled with glass in the   
  
winter students sat studying or talking and what not.   
  
He found himself wondering why he could get him so mad he wanted to break things,   
  
namely her into small little pieces, or throw her in the shower and put it on so cold she got   
  
frostbite. At least that's what he thought he would do if he got the chance.   
  
"That pretty little chestnut-haired wench was going to try to kill me in my sleep or   
  
something, or so angry I burst a bunch of blood vessels I end up getting permanently damaged."   
  
he though to himself as he took notes off the board in class. He dropped his pen with wide eyes   
  
as he realized he just said 'pretty' and had been refering to Hermione.   
  
"EW!" he said aloud, he got a few dirty and curious looks. He slammed his book   
  
closed. "..Sorry there was a beetle." he said convincingly.   
  
Hermione sat in a comfy chair in her dorm, her mind elsewhere, she had the last period   
  
of the day off because her professor had to go to the Ministry at the last minute. She was   
  
drawing, she wasn't amazingly good but you could tell what she was drawing when she wanted   
  
it to be like that, she just drew for fun. She scratched angrily at the page with her pen, the   
  
cartoon was of Oliver on his broom with a bunch of bludgers hovering in air, about thirty, about   
  
to strike that egotistical man down. She smirked wickedly as she made the face of Oliver's   
  
positively terrified looking.   
  
She didn't even hear it when someone came inside, dropped their bag quietly and   
  
looked over her shoulder. She had been siting on the arm of the chair with her feet propped on   
  
the other side, true she had scolded Oliver for doing this the other day but it was her chair.   
  
"My eyes are not that big!" someone said, Hermione shrieked loudly falling backwards.   
  
To her surprise someone caught her before she smashed her head off the floor. Oliver sat her   
  
feet on the ground.   
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" she said catching her breath.   
  
"A thanks would probably be more practical." he said crossing his arms.   
  
"For what causing me to almost break my neck?" she asked crossing her own arms.   
  
"Or for saving you from breaking your neck." he corrected.   
  
"Whatever. What are you doing back so early?" she asked.   
  
"Its not early its almost five you want to go get coffee after supper?" he asked.   
  
Hermione's eyes widened, she crossed her arms. "To what purpose?"   
  
"So we can figure out how we can get out of this anger management thing   
  
obviously....Ew you didn't think I was asking you out did you?!" he asked, he looked totally  
  
horrified at the idea.   
  
Hermione looked like she swallowed lemon juice. "Do you see me hitting you over the   
  
head with a mallet?"   
  
"Good point..I'll see you at Merainges later." he said, she nodded settling back into her   
  
chair and starting another drawing, this time of a tree. 


	4. Chapter 4

**..::Hey hey!! Aww sorry dragon-femme-fetal i didn't mean any offence! yah i always kinda wondered where that 'blodes are dense' thing came from too..and if blondes were dense why were people always trying to diet heir hair blonde or get blonde highlights? Confusing..Well thank you to all my other commenters: grahamcrackers, CuTe AnGeLs, Teen Typist (ur name gives me the earge to sing the 'teen titains' them song for some reason), Kp, S.S. Harry, & I am just a reader. Thanks!!! Oh yah authory ppl who have Windows XP. K i write my stories in WordPerfect9 and then copy them into WordPad, What do you save the documents as so your formatting isn't all screwed? ALso its hella annoying cause see mine doesn't have the spacing selection under 'paragraph' so if anyone knows another way of spacing instead of by hand like i do i'd like to know. thanks!::..**

* * *

Hermione sat across from Oliver, she sat on one of the tables, her feet resting on the   
  
back of the bench below her. Like most colleges the desks were set up starting out high at the   
  
back of the room, the lowering in steps towards the front, they were thick wooden desks with   
  
uncomfortably stiff wooden benches. The professor was sitting at the desk, reading a magazine,   
  
they had told them what to do and if they needed help to ask her.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Oliver groaned running a hand through his hair.   
  
"I have to agree but we're not going to get out of here until it looks like were making   
  
some progress. So you can go first, Oliver what is it that really bugs you about me?" she said,   
  
knowing it was torture for him to go first she smiled in a sweet-sarcastic manor.   
  
"Want a list?" he asked mocking her false sugarcoated attitude.   
  
"Sure..knock yourself out." she said leaning back on her palms, he sat on the table on   
  
the level below her, he had been relaxed, his fingers laced behind his head and his legs propped   
  
up on the table above him. He suddenly straightened and sat up.   
  
"Well you're an unbearably proud woman, too proud to realize that maybe just maybe   
  
there's someone out there better then you. You over think everything which always makes you   
  
bitchy, which ends up making me miserable. You miss the bigger picture all the time when your   
  
worrying about little things like 'someone's hurt hand' and forget what we all came there to do.   
  
You've got this stuck up sort of way you carry yourself that makes me so angry I could   
  
scream..what makes you better then everybody else Granger? And how come you don't just   
  
act like the snob you want to be instead of the silent better-then-everyone-else attitude you   
  
have? "  
  
Hermione smirked, Oliver was aghast, she was smirking! After all those cruel things he   
  
had said, this woman could stand, well sit, before him and smirk in the face of the someone who   
  
would make any other person cry with those words.   
  
"Is that what you really think Oliver?" she asked, her voice almost excited with   
  
inquisitiveness. Oliver shrugged, and to his shock, she laughed. A airy and laugh that made him   
  
shiver, what was going on?   
  
"That's pathetic! You think you know me..you don't know the first thing about me Mr.   
  
Wood." she said his name coldly. "You don't know the first thing about me.." she repeated, her   
  
eyes showed no lies.   
  
"Fine, what is it you don't like about me?" Oliver said. Hermione sat forwards.   
  
"You care so much about winning, you don't care what happens to people who respect   
  
you in the process. You get so tied up in your own little world that you forget the well-being of   
  
others, over things that wont matter in the long run." she said. Oliver looked her in the eyes as   
  
she spoke, he could almost see flames dancing in them from anger.   
  
"And you thought I didn't know you..your even worse. The only reason I made Harry   
  
try and play that day is because he said he was fine and I've seen Harry play with a broken rib   
  
before and he had barely broken two fingers, sure there was a lot of blood but it was play or   
  
loose the cup. Harry wouldn't have given a damn about bleeding on his broomstick, but if we   
  
hadn't won he'd be beating himself down about that for years, I've seen it happen before and I   
  
knew he would get the snitch. Which he did now didn't he?" he said standing up, Hermione   
  
hopped up.   
  
"Well yes..but that shouldn't have given you the right to make the decision for him!" she   
  
snapped, even with her shoes on he was still quite a bit taller then she was.   
  
"I'm the bloody captain of course its my decision! I didn't see the mascots directing the   
  
team to victory!" he said the loudness of his voice raising slightly.   
  
"You mean was the captain.." she said coldly. Oliver thought like he was going to loose   
  
it.   
  
"And you Miss Granger are more pathetic without your 'Dream Team,' what's the   
  
matter Hermione? Not able to come up without any clever schemes to get out of this without   
  
Ron and Harry? Ahh..now we're getting somewhere. That must be why you canceled planning   
  
our escape over coffee." he said looking down at her, from her rigid posture he could tell she   
  
was furious.   
  
Oliver smirked.   
  
"If your so high Wood how come you just didn't come up with a bloody plan of your   
  
own? Hmm? Cant understand how to do things if their not in the air and requiring a broom?"   
  
she shot back, somehow cooling down. Oliver raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Ever consider Granger that maybe I never had to bend the rules to get where I wanted   
  
in life–" he was interrupted as Hermione punched him sharply in the jaw. Quite a punch it was   
  
too, Oliver stumbled backwards and fell onto his back. He felt his chin and saw a bit of blood   
  
on his hand, her ring had cut his chin and it was now bleeding.   
  
Hermione looked down at him, out of her purse she pulled out a black and red   
  
handkerchief throwing it in his lap.   
  
"I'd heal that but I bet I can't do it without my back-up team." she said, her tone could   
  
have caused a volcano to freeze over. With that she walked out of the classroom briskly leaving   
  
Oliver alone with the Professor trying to heal his bleeding chin.   
  
Hermione sat at the bar counter in the local pub, holding back tears she downed the   
  
rest of her drink. She shook her head to get rid of the small bit of dizziness that followed, after   
  
that meeting with Oliver she could face the dizziness if it calmed her down.   
  
"So what if some good for nothing pompous idiot knows how your still adjusting to not   
  
seeing your best friends every day. How badly you miss them when your away? He was wrong   
  
about you depending on them like that, you depend on them because they are your friends, but   
  
you don't need them to get to places in your life-" she thought, her train of though interrupted by   
  
a hiccup. "-He's just jealous because you have brains and talent..Where as he only has..." she   
  
took a large sip of her drink. "Really, really nice pecs and brilliant eyes." she thought to herself   
  
as she tried to stand up.   
  
Her vision blurred, the neon-blue lights of the bar turned into almost star like blurs and   
  
the solid objects seemed to tilt for a moment. Hermione left much more money then she needed   
  
too on the counter, missing the counter completely and sending the change all over the floor.   
  
Somehow she managed to walk without running into anything, through the bar door, but   
  
it was then she collided with someone. She heard a throaty laugh, from her spot on the ground   
  
she looked up as best she could to see a rather cute yet menacing looking college boy, he was   
  
too masculine for her taste, with huge triceps, from what she had seen from football players he   
  
looked like he fit the stereotype perfectly.   
  
"Hey sweetie.." he said. Hermione stumbled to her feet, clutching her pounding head.   
  
"G-G-Get away!" she stammered stepping out onto the sidewalk, she felt the boy put   
  
his arm tightly around her wrist. When she was sober Hermione was quite skilled in self   
  
defense, but when she was not sober, well she was a little more then totally unprepared.   
  
"What's the hurry sweetie?" he asked pulling her close to him. Hermione kicked him in   
  
the chins but he just tightened his grip. Hermione felt her vision blur completely as the pounding   
  
in her head got louder and her knees gave out.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" shouted a very angry voice. Hermione could see a flurry   
  
of brown and black run towards the grotesque boy, she heard him curse and the sound of a fist   
  
making contact with the side of someone's skull and someone falling onto the ground. It was   
  
then that Hermione blacked out.   
  
Hermione opened her eyes weakly, she had a terrible migraine and her throat tasted   
  
sour like vomit. It was still dark, but she could see a dim light on, slowly she tried to sit up but   
  
instantly the migraine worsened and she laid back down.   
  
"That probably isn't the best thing to try and do.." said a voice quietly, relaxing her   
  
somehow. She felt someone press a damp cloth to her forehead, the feel of it made her sigh of   
  
relief.   
  
"Where am I?" she whispered, the room looked strange to her, but truth be told she   
  
couldn't remember much.   
  
"My room, you charmed your room to only let you in on your command..to keep me   
  
out I'd daresay. But go back to sleep Hermione you need your rest after getting smashed like   
  
that. We'll talk later." Suddenly Hermione realized who's voice that was, it was Oliver, Oliver   
  
had saved her from probably getting raped by that psychopathic football player, and from   
  
passing out cold on the street. Oliver Wood was taking care of her.   
  
"What's there to talk about? You pissed me off, I handled I poorly." she was too tired,   
  
not to mention slightly delirious to care that she was being brutally honest. The pounding in her   
  
head was getting worse.   
  
"Hermione..talking to me is only going to get you more angry. You don't need that right   
  
now, I said we can talk later." he said, she felt him move the hair that was sticking to her face.   
  
"Thanks," she said quietly letting her eyes close tighter.   
  
"For?"   
  
"Saving me, I wouldn't have thought that of a ignorant Quidditch Captain." she smiled,  
  
she was in the same room as Oliver Wood and she was smiling.   
  
"Don't you mean 'washed up Quidditch Captain'?" He asked smirking as he sat down   
  
on the couch he had moved into his room.   
  
"I said what I said.." she yawned, with that she fell asleep. 


	5. Revelations

**..:: AN: Heylo! Hmm gotta remember what commenters said..OH YAH! HAH OLLIE BOY!!! im so going to use that somewhere!!! makes mental note thank yah for the unknowingly idea making thing...o.O A bit of fluff in this chapter..sorry? Or do u guys want fluff? Well i got one of my HP hating (yes i said hating, i know its terrible isn't it?) friends, well my best friend (hp hating best friend, well nobodies perfect eh?lol) to read this and she says they shouldn't end up being all 'in loveish' and stuff. You guys are the readers and this was supposed to be a romance story, but TELL ME WHAT U GUYS THINK!!!!!!!!!!!So right...Oh yes new news: COMMENTING WILL INCREASE YOUR BRAIN POWER BY...A POSITIVE NUMBER?? SO YAH COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::..**

* * *

Hermione sat in class her head in her hand as she scribbled aimlessly at her   
  
notebook, she still had the dim headache that came after her hangover and she didn't   
  
expect it to go away soon. Their Professor, a dull middle aged wizard with a grey   
  
ponytail, could have given Professor Binns a run for his money when it came to boring.   
  
Already knowing what he was talking about she let her mind wander, after all who could   
  
pay attention with your temples throbbing in protest?   
  
She had always though Oliver completely detested her, she didn't think he was   
  
just being noble last night when he saved her, it was though he wanted to save her more   
  
then clear his own conscience. He had saved her even after she had punched him, not to   
  
mention took care of her. Was she seeing a new side of Oliver? Was she catching a   
  
glimpse of the normal, sweet, heartthrob all the girls loved back in Hogwarts?   
  
"Never.." Hermione thought flatly, "He must have done that so I didn't hurt him   
  
again. Besides even if he is a total idiot, he would still have a thread of decency to save   
  
me from getting into big trouble." she thought to herself, lazily watching out the window   
  
at the dull grey sky.   
  
But something inside Hermione cringed as she thought coldly of Oliver,   
  
Hermione had felt that before, she felt guilty, she felt as though she was lying to herself   
  
just so she could go on hating him.   
  
"That makes no sense," Hermione pondered, "Why would anyone want to hate   
  
someone? Especially when they have to live with them for the next year at least?   
  
Wouldn't it just be easier to be friends," her thought was interrupted by the bell. She   
  
stood up getting her red bag from off the floor and cramming her books into it.   
  
"Being friends would be better, hell even being madly in lov--" Hermione's eyes   
  
widened and she froze on the spot, her hand inches from the book she was about to get as   
  
she thought about what she was saying.   
  
Oliver sat outside underneath a large tree, not thinking about the homework that   
  
was spread in front of him, quite the contrary actually, though he hated to admit it, he was   
  
thinking about Hermione.   
  
"I wonder if she's gotten rid of the headache yet," he thought, his lips pulling into   
  
a smirk. "She was rather quiet this morning, if that's how she acts after getting smashed,   
  
maybe she should try it more often."   
  
Though he was rather proud of knocking that bloody faggot out in front of the pub   
  
one thing was still nagging at him. Though he often denied it, Hermione was the smartest   
  
girl he knew, she had a strong head on her shoulders? "So what in the world would cause   
  
Miss Independent Hermione go and drown her problems in liquor for? Why the hell   
  
would Hermione sod off and go and get herself drunk?" he wondered. "What happened to   
  
her before she went out. She didn't come back to the dorm after she punched me, no she   
  
would have...what..Hermione wouldn't have drank that much because of the fight she had   
  
with me? Would she?" he thought, he never thought he would get her that upset.   
  
"Well that's a bit of a lie, I wanted to get her mad, I thought I hated her. Wait why   
  
am I saying 'hated,' of course I wouldn't be cruel to her after that. I was thinking of   
  
starting being my normal hateful self towards her tomorrow, but why did I say hated?   
  
Is there even the slightest chance that Hermione's gone back to the girl who used   
  
to cheer for me and Harry at Quidditch matches? Who I almost kissed in joy when she   
  
had charmed Harry's glasses to repel water all those years ago? She couldn't be going   
  
back to normal could she? I didn't hate her then, but then again why do I hate her now?"   
  
His eyes widened as he processed that last thought. Was Oliver really denying he hated   
  
the woman that could make him want to blow up his own trophies in anger, made his   
  
blood boil that way?   
  
"But then again why do I hate her? Just because of that fight we had? She's had   
  
much larger fights over much larger problems with Harry and Ron, I mean I had seen   
  
them fighting in the common room plenty of times while I was at Hogwarts. When I'm   
  
not near her, I don't seem to hate her so much? Am I just pretending to hate her, and if so   
  
then why?   
  
It'd be much easier if we were friends, after all we have to live together, besides if   
  
it had been anyone else I to stay cooped up with in a flat on a rather romantic college   
  
setting we probably would have fallen for eac--" Oliver paused, his paper cup of coffee   
  
falling onto the grass and spilling over the lush green grass and soaking into the ground.   
  
With wide eyes, Oliver sat as though petrified as he went over the last thought in fear.   
  
Hermione walked inside the dark hallway, she fell silent as she saw Oliver leaning   
  
against the door. From the outside all the flats appeared to be normal muggle-like dorms,   
  
so when the building inspections had to be done the muggle township didn't get   
  
suspicious. Therefore all students had to get into their flats using keys, which was also   
  
helpful because then witches couldn't break in with their wands.   
  
"Forgot my key inside.." he mumbled, though Hermione felt rather mono-toned   
  
herself, he seemed to be the same way. She nodded numbly sliding her key inside the hole   
  
and opening the door. Both of them walked inside, Hermione closed the door softly.   
  
Both of them walked into their rooms and slammed their own doors in unison without a   
  
word to each other. 


	6. Miss Independent?

**..::AN: SOrry about the little laspe of time between updating, i've been really busy. There probably wont be an update tommorow because i have a math assignment due and get my harry potter tickets (YAAAAAAAAYY) and stuff. But if your lucky maybe. So heres a long chapter, 5 pages not bad. But it is double spaced but alrighty.::..  
**  
Hermione had a terrible migraine the next morning, if it hadn't been a Saturday she   
  
guessed she would have owled in sick. Yawning she threw back her duvet and drew back the   
  
curtains on her window, it was up rather high so she had to stand on her bed to reach the   
  
curtains.   
  
To her unhappy surprise, the sky was dark and rain was coming down in heavy sheets.   
  
Large puddles were forming on the ground, and the water fountain in the courtyard looked like   
  
it was about to overflow, the sound of rain against the ceiling suddenly made its presence   
  
known as Hermione frowned.   
  
She crossed her arms over her chest looking out the window she watched the muggle's   
  
cars go whizzing by a little ways off the estate that the college was on. Truth be told, Hermione   
  
liked the rain, but today it seemed to be a little to bitter, it reflected her mood too much.   
  
To her surprise she saw someone in a black cloak run up the stairs to the building, she   
  
couldn't make out who it was but she sighed feeling sorry for whoever it was, they must be   
  
soaking wet.   
  
Hermione made her way out of her room, she brushed a bit of her hair that had fallen   
  
out of her french braid during the night out of her face, not in the mood to take a shower yet   
  
Hermione decided she'd eat first before getting all made up with no where to go.   
  
Looking in the icebox she noticed there was no milk, after inspecting the cupboards she   
  
noticed her favorite sugary cereal was gone as well, she saw the empty box in the rubbish bin.   
  
"Oliver must have eaten the rest..." she sighed again sadly, she screamed loudly as the   
  
door was flung open rather loudly and a cloaked and hooded figure, sopping wet, stood in the   
  
doorway.   
  
"Sorry," it mumbled, it stepped inside and prodded its cloak with its wand and instantly   
  
it was dry. Oliver shed off the cloak and put it on the rack by the door.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, her breath still quick from the scare. She raised an eyebrow   
  
as he placed a paper bag on the island in the kitchen.   
  
"What's that?" she asked, he shrugged putting some groceries out on the island.   
  
"Since you paid for groceries last week, I went out and got some of the stuff we were   
  
missing. I ate the last bit of the cereal so I got some more of that, milk, dish soap, oh yah and   
  
these.." he pulled a white box out of bag that was tied up with a strand of simple blue ribbon.   
  
Hermione tilted her head as she looked at it, she recognized the golden logo on the   
  
ribbon, it was from the local coffee shop. Hermione opened it carefully to see two large and   
  
wonderfully delicious looking cinnamon buns.   
  
"You've been living off cereal for a week now, thought you might like a change.." he   
  
shrugged. Hermione's eyes widened.   
  
"No way! Oliver..thinking of someone else for a change?! I must still be drunk!" she   
  
thought in disbelief.   
  
"Uhh..that was rather nice of you..thanks." she managed to say. She went to the   
  
cupboard and got out two small plates and helped him put away the groceries in silence.   
  
"Don't get use to it..I only got them because I wanted a coffee and it was cheaper to   
  
buy two then one.." he mumbled, Hermione sighed. Now that was the Oliver she knew.   
  
"Don't worry I wont.." she replied sitting down and biting into the yummy pastry. Using   
  
her wand she prodded the white china cup on the coffee table and it instantly filled with a warm   
  
cappuccino with fluffy whipped cream. Sitting on her comfy chair she sat there and eating and   
  
drinking slowly while watching the rain come down through the veranda window.   
  
Oliver sat at the kitchen table flipping through the Daily Prophet aimlessly, he started   
  
reading the Quidditch stats, but he felt his eyes wander to the person sitting in the powder blue   
  
chair.   
  
"She's rather pretty when he mouth isn't flapping and she's going on about how useless   
  
I am." he thought, he scolded himself in his head. He bit into the cinnamon bun, not noticing he   
  
was still watching her. The french braid gathered elegantly down her back held in place by a   
  
simple pink ribbon, she was wearing a pair of blue pajamas, a tank top with something written   
  
on the front, and matching bottoms. She had been walking around the flat in bare feet all   
  
morning, her toenails were professionally painted as were her fingernails. Though she had no   
  
make-up on and her hair was falling out of the braid she still managed to look pretty, hating   
  
himself for thinking so, Oliver was impressed.   
  
"Stop it! Stop it stop it stop it!! You hate her, she hates you, its one big hating frenzy   
  
complete with strangling, anger management and rising blood pressures..your meant to hate   
  
her." he scolded himself. His mind racing Oliver stood up, Hermione jumped as his chair   
  
squealed loudly as it was pushed back. She turned the braid flipping onto her other shoulder,   
  
she watched him go to the door and open it getting his key off the counter.   
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, Oliver blinked, that almost sounded...sincere?   
  
"Library." he muttered closing the door leaving Hermione alone so she could take her   
  
shower.   
  
..::Fast Forward to Christmas::..   
  
Hermione sighed, the last few months had been completely uneventful. Her classes, had   
  
grown more dull due to preparation for a bunch of tests coming up after the Christmas holidays,   
  
the campus had grown even more quiet lately since most students had gone home for the   
  
holidays.   
  
Hermione's parents had one a trip for two to Australia, as Hermione just went there in   
  
the summer she had politely denied them paying for her to tag along and said this could be their   
  
lovely 'romantic getaway.' For some reason Hermione could not fathom, she didn't even feel   
  
like staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's. Of course she was going over there for   
  
Christmas diner like she usually did, but she wasn't going to stay the week, the thought of Ron   
  
and Harry made her cringe. She missed them terribly, Harry was already and Pro Quidditch   
  
player, and Ron worked in the Ministry of Magic in the Quidditch department.   
  
She groaned as someone knocked on the door, if it was another person coming around   
  
asking her if she was staying for the holidays and inviting her to another frat party she was going   
  
to scream. She walked over to the door and through it open, she felt someone laugh and hug   
  
her tightly around the middle.   
  
"Hey Hermione, miss me?!" laughed a black haired, spectacled, tall boy who set her   
  
down on the ground. Hermione squealed and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Harry!!" she laughed kissing him on the cheek friendly like. "Of course I missed you.   
  
It's sort of eerie you showed up, I was thinking about you and Ron and how much I miss you   
  
guys!" she smiled.   
  
Harry had grown quite tall by now, he was still pretty lean but he had plenty of hidden   
  
muscle thanks to Quidditch. His eyes were the same entrancing green they always were,   
  
showing brightly even through his glasses, the look was topped off by the usually, cute yet   
  
messy jet black hair.   
  
"Really? Who'd you miss more?" he asked. Hermione laughed.   
  
"You of course! Unless Ron asks then its him." she teased going to put some tea on.   
  
Harry flopped down on the couch looking around, after putting his cloak on the rack by the   
  
door.  
  
"You haven't been answering any of my owls, I was starting to get worried." she said   
  
putting some tea bags into china cups.   
  
"I was really busy, I'm sorry Hermione, believe me if I could have I would have. But I   
  
missed my favorite witch so I decided 'what the hell,' and decided to high tail it down this way   
  
to see her." he said taking the cup out of Hermione's hands a few minute later, he smiled, the   
  
gesture warmed her and made her smile.  
  
"This is a great place, so who's the roomy? Is she cute?" he asked wiggling his   
  
eyebrows, Hermione almost spat her tea out, but she swallowed it with difficulty.  
  
"I-uh..well someone signed up last minute, and well..I'm sharing the flat with a guy." she   
  
said. Harry's eyes widened.   
  
"What? Are you two like..no you wouldn't be. Would you? Is it anyone I know?" he   
  
stammered. Hermione laughed.   
  
"Its Oliver." she said simply. Harry's eyes widened again.  
  
"Wood? Quidditch Captain? That Oliver Wood? Your with Oliver Wood." he   
  
stammered. Hermione coughed as she choked on her tea.   
  
"NO!! I was answering the more personal 'are you two like.." of your questions, I   
  
meant that's who I'm sharing the flat with! And of course that Oliver, what Oliver do you   
  
know?" Hermione said, she shifted her position on the chair, moving her legs underneath her.   
  
Harry sighed of relief. "Not that it's totally out of the question I mean I can see you and   
  
Oliver..." he was interrupted by the look of horror on Hermione's face.   
  
"Oh ok..OUCH! That was a little harsh there Harry dear." she said putting a hand to   
  
her chest as though wounded. Harry laughed finishing off the rest of his tea.   
  
"But like I was saying, after that fight I don't know how you two can stand each other."   
  
A door slammed and Hermione jumped to see Oliver coming into the flat.   
  
"You could knock." Hermione said coldly, thanking her stars he hadn't come into the   
  
conversation earlier, she did not want to have to stick up for herself in front of him.   
  
"Why the hell would I do that? It's my bloody flat too." he shot back. After his little   
  
cinnamon bun thing a few months ago, they'd gone back to their normal attitude towards each   
  
other. Hermione felt her anger rise.   
  
"What if me and Harry we're talking privately, or doing something else?" she said.   
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I doubt you and Harry would be shagging on the couch so I don't think I'm going to   
  
worry much about the knocking on the door thing." he turned to Hermione in a way that was   
  
completely ignoring her. Hermione's jaw dropped.   
  
"Hey Harry! How have you been?" he asked. Harry looked back and forth from   
  
Hermione to Oliver with a slightly shocked expression.   
  
"Uh...good? If this is a bad time I can come back later." he said standing up wondering   
  
why they were being more hostile then he thought they would have been. Obviously, Harry   
  
hadn't been updated lately on Hermione's intense loathing for the boy.   
  
"No Harry its alright. Just because Ollie Boy here came back doesn't mean we have to   
  
refrain from using big words. We'll get him a nice little dictionary and then he can spend hours   
  
looking up the term "ignoramus" just to see his picture's right beside the bloody definition." She   
  
said coldly standing up. Oliver turned on her his eyes ablaze, his posture now rigid with anger.  
  
"Oh that's brilliant!" he shot back loudly. "Then we can look up the word   
  
'independent' and see that your name's not anywhere underneath it! Why did you really get that   
  
modeling job Hermione? So you could buy your way into to college? Because without you   
  
being the 'brains' in order to fowl up some dastardly evil you cant do anything. You need that   
  
pressure Granger, otherwise you fail, without your Dream Team your just..oh what a normal   
  
witch? Can't live with that Granger? Have to be in the spotlight again just so you can get the   
  
glory?" he asked.  
  
Hermione's glare was icy, she felt anger boiling to a point she had never felt before, it   
  
grew worse as Oliver smiled triumphantly.   
  
"Can't live without being in the spotlight, without the cheers, without that feeling of   
  
blushing as you get compliments in showers. "Oh Hermione your so smart!" Or maybe, just   
  
maybe you didn't want to be Harry's sidekick anymore.." he was interrupted as Hermione   
  
slapped him roughly across the face. Her shoulders were rigid and quivering slightly in anger.   
  
"Your retched little maggot!!" she screamed angrily, she threw the nearest thing at him,   
  
a large ceremic vase. He ducked just in time as it shattered against the wall. Hermione whipped   
  
out her wand.   
  
"Accio key!!" She said with a reflex that took Oliver by surprise, his key flew out of his   
  
hand and into her open one.   
  
"You better get out, or you'll end up like that vase." she said quietly, yet Oliver had   
  
never heard her voice more disgusted with him.   
  
"Like I'd want to be stuck in the same room with you for another minute..." he said, he   
  
grabbed his cloak that he hadn't taken with him to begin with, off the peg and left slamming the   
  
door loudly. Several pictures fell off the wall and shattered from the loud noise.  
  
Harry blinked, Hermione ran a hand through her hair, she swallowed hard but she   
  
started to feel a lump in her throat.   
  
"Herm? Hun are you alright?" Harry asked standing up, Hermione sat down on the   
  
coffee table and began to sob silently. Harry didn't have to ask what was wrong, he could tell   
  
she was wondering if what Oliver had said was true.  
  
**..::Commentage please!! Also if your a Gin/Draco Shipper read my other fics if ya like, "Dragon Scales and Weasel Fur" and the sequel.!!luv ya'll ::..**


	7. Christmas Time dont let the bells end

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**   
  
"I have some go-well no I guess I just have some bad news Hermione.." Ron said   
  
sitting down on the couch beside her. Hermione sighed crossing her arms over a large   
  
pillow, she stared at the wooden floor in the of the Burrow tiredly.   
  
"What now?" she asked quietly, lately she just hadn't been herself, Ron had been   
  
informed about the scene that happened at the dorm, but no one else but him and Harry   
  
knew besides herself and Oliver. Hermione had left the dorm that night, her and Harry   
  
apparated to the Burrow and Ron and his dad went to get her stuff this morning,   
  
Hermione had asked if they needed her help but they said she didn't look too well. After   
  
the fight, Hermione decided to stay at the Burrow for the week.  
  
"Well, please don't hit me because I tried to tell dad..but you know how big of a   
  
Quidditch freak he is, and how much he loves the team..."   
  
"Out with it Ronald please." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, um Oliver was at your flat and Dad asked what he was doing for Christmas   
  
dinner, he said nothing, and before I could say anything Dad invited him here for   
  
Christmas Dinner." Ron said quickly, he gulped as Hermione turned a bit red in the face   
  
in anger.   
  
"Its not anyone's fault Ron, don't worry I'm not mad at you. That bloody wanker   
  
Oliver could have said "I'm going to go screw myself in a corner" because that would   
  
have been totally believable and then he could leave me the hell enough alone." she said   
  
quietly yet coldly. Ron blinked but gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.   
  
"Hermione I went and got someone from your parents house.." said a voice from   
  
the door, Hermione looked up to see Harry in the doorway to the living room, holding   
  
onto a ball of orange fluff.  
  
"Crookshanks!!!" she said happily running over to Harry and taking the cat into   
  
her arms, she missed him terribly while she was at school, but the rules strictly said no   
  
pets other then owls in case students were allergic. She smiled as the cat purred happily   
  
and licked her cheek with its rough tongue. "Thanks Harry" she said giving him a friendly   
  
kiss on the cheek of thanks.   
  
"No problem, I thought you could probably use some cheering up." He shrugged,   
  
he wiped the lip-gloss off his cheek with an odd look on his face. Hermione laughed   
  
quietly sitting back on the couch with the fluffy cat, she certainly felt better.   
  
"Thanks guys, I'm going to need all the cheering up I can get after what's-his-  
  
name gets here." She said. Harry pulled sat on the chair opposite to the couch, leaning   
  
forwards in his seat like he usually did when he had something important to say.   
  
"You know what he said wasn't true right Hermione? You didn't have us as   
  
friends when you got amazing grades in the first year, you were always the talented witch   
  
you are now even when you weren't friends with me and Ron. I mean even if you were   
  
best friends with Pansy Parkinson and Blaze Zambini you'd still be extremely talented,   
  
and where you are now. I mean seriously how could we have helped you become a   
  
model? Unless I gave you hair tips or something in my sleep, I cant think of anyway." he   
  
said. Ron nodded.  
  
"I mean you were definitely put in tighter spots with us, because we are always   
  
getting into trouble and stuff, but you would have learned how to defend yourself even if   
  
you weren't with us when you had to. Oliver's just jealous, you've done more things then   
  
he has, and you don't even gloat about it." Ron added.   
  
Hermione scratched Crookshanks' head, the purring was vibrating her lap gently,   
  
but she bit her lip as she thought about that.   
  
"Thanks guys, I don't know if that's true but it sounds pretty close." She smiled.   
  
They smiled back at her, happy to see her going back to her normal self.   
  
"Hey that's what we're here for." Ron said.   
  
"That and telling you when your sweater makes you look like a giant   
  
marshmallow with brown hair..take now for instance..." Harry teased.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with this sweater! You gave me this sweater you dolt!"   
  
she laughed throwing the pillow at Harry which hit him square in the fac

* * *

Snowflakes fell down from the thick grey clouds in huge white fluffs, the ground   
  
was covered with inches of the fluffy white snow flecked with grey footprints of random   
  
people. Hermione watched them fall slowly to the ground from the window, she wasn't   
  
excited for Christmas Dinner tonight, but there was no avoiding it.   
  
Hermione crossed her arms, she had let Ginny do her hair in a elegant half   
  
ponytail and was wearing the pretty black dress Ginny had also gotten her for Christmas.   
  
She had to admit she looked rather pretty, everyone else looked great tonight too, she   
  
figured this was probably the only time she'd be able to wear it for Ginny so she had let   
  
the stubbornly persistent red head chose her wardrobe.   
  
Harry prodded her in the ribs gently, she jumped a little and glared at both Harry   
  
and Ron when she turned around. "You two are truly evil" she smirked.   
  
"We do what we can." they both echoed. Hermione smiled at the two, Harry   
  
looked rather sharp in a black button up shirt with green detailing on the buttons and the   
  
collar that brought out the colour of his eyes, he wore casual sandblasted jeans that were   
  
topped off with his usually untamable black hair.   
  
Ron looked just as nice with a brown shirt with three holes where brown cord   
  
cris- crossed at the neck of his shirt, and black trousers with a black and silver belt. On   
  
his wrist was the silver watch Hermione got him for Christmas which was sparkling in   
  
the light.   
  
"You two look nice." She said with a small smile.   
  
"Right back at you.." Ron said letting out a whistle, Hermione smacked him on   
  
the arm, Harry coughed in a way that sounded miraculously like Diva.' But Hermione   
  
just shot him another glare.   
  
"Even though that was an odd way of saying I look nice too I'll say thanks   
  
because I'm a nice person."  
  
Ron opened his mouth but Hermione shot him a death look and he closed it. They   
  
all turned as they heard two people enter the room, Ginny was escorting a rather quiet   
  
looking Oliver into the room.   
  
Hermione stalked out of the room, running upstairs, no matter how strong   
  
Hermione was it was clear she didn't want to be in the same room with Oliver. Oliver   
  
watched her go over his shoulder and leaned against the doorframe.   
  
"She still upset I'm assuming?" he said quietly. Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at   
  
him coldly.   
  
"Can you honestly blame her?" Ginny asked crossing her arms angrily. Oliver   
  
shrugged.   
  
"I don't know." he said emotionlessly, Ginny raised her hand in anger, tempted to   
  
slap him herself but she took a deep breath and dropped it.   
  
"How can you be so heartless?" she asked before running upstairs to check on   
  
Hermione leaving Oliver, Ron and Harry with an awkward silence in the room.   
  
**Sorry about the shortness i was soo swamped with exams and stuff but hey now schools over so hopefully i'll be updating really soon!!**


	8. Happily Ever After?

.:: AN: Sorry about the long time for updating, i was loosing that imaginative spark ya know? Being grounded and doing nothing what-so-ever but drawing and swimming sorta brought that back. HEres the LAST CHAPTER!!! ack!! thanks all!!btw theres so many headerrules cause they wont let me do my little star seperating thing and the breaks get all messed up --' grr::.

* * *

Hermione sat on Ginny's window seat watching the snowflakes again, she felt really   
  
weird, no person could get her this angry and make her feel when he was nice to   
  
her, like Oliver could. Hermione wondered if deep down she actually wanted to be friends with   
  
him, or maybe something-no that wasn't it. It couldn't be it could it? But still, Hermione   
  
wondered what had happened that night that made Oliver more cruel then usual, now she knew   
  
he was wrong but she didn't really know what to say to him anyway. She really didn't want to   
  
face him, not yet, the look they shared was so cold and distant she could have sworn he loathed   
  
her too. Yet sometimes she would catch him being nice to her, not extremely nice but little things   
  
like how he made sure he never touched her things in the bathroom, he never even glanced on   
  
her side of the bathroom cupboard or opened it. If he was going downstairs to get the laundry   
  
he'd bring up her bag if it was done and just leave it by her door, she always did the same thing   
  
but still it felt weird for having him do things like that for her.   
  
Hermione played with a strand of her hair, Ginny had just come up and brought   
  
Hermione a glass of water which she had taken thankfully, Ginny was now back downstairs   
  
because Hermione said she needed a minute or so alone. Ginny was a really sweet girl and   
  
Hermione and her had grown quite close, like sisters almost and Ginny had known that she   
  
needed to be alone before she said anything.   
  
Hermione drew her knees up to her chest and held them as she thought, she knew if she   
  
spoke to Oliver she would ruin this dinner for the Weasleys', she didn't want to be the cause of   
  
a huge violent outbreak or the random explosion of the turkey due to suppressed rage. So how   
  
would she deal.   
  
"I could just ignore him." she thought clicking her tongue unbeknownst to the loud noise   
  
she made, Crookshanks, who was rolling around on the bed with a feather from Ginny's pink   
  
fluffy pillow, jumped and fell onto the floor with a loud thunk. Hermione turned from the   
  
window and smiled at the cat, Crookshanks purred loudly in an almost reassuring way.   
  
"If you think I can do it then that's good enough for me." She said to the cat picking   
  
Crookshanks up, keeping him away from her a little as not to be covered in orange fur, and   
  
kissed him lightly on the head before setting him down gently on the ground before heading   
  
back downstairs.

* * *

Oliver looked at his plate solemnly, he knew he had hurt Hermione but there really   
  
wasn't anything else he could have done, he knew he had been to harsh but once again there   
  
was no way around it. Hermione didn't deserve to be treated that way, no one did, but she   
  
didn't know what had happened to him lately and he didn't really want to tell her. Oliver didn't   
  
want to tell her what had happened that day but they still had to survive another semester so he   
  
felt he had to, and soon.   
  
Hermione barely ate anything, she talked with Harry and Mrs. Weasley at dinner, she   
  
didn't look at Oliver who was sitting across from her on the heavily food-covered table who   
  
wasn't looking at her either from his seat in the high backed wooden chair.   
  
"What is your favorite subject at Achilles?" asked Harry as he cut into his piece of   
  
turkey.   
  
"I don't know, maybe the History lessons because their not just magical history but its   
  
more based around the history of Aurors, like things they had to face. Its really interesting."   
  
She shrugged. She really did love the History lessons she got to take, and if she was in a better   
  
mood she probably could go on about them for hours, but she felt so lousy she just wanted to   
  
go to sleep and never get out of bed again.

* * *

The dinner ended and Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry cleared off the table and went   
  
into the sitting room for drinks and coffee. Hermione cast her gaze outside from the chair she   
  
was sitting on by the window, Ron watched her feeling sorry for her before going back to their   
  
conversation about news from the Ministry.   
  
Thick clouds rolled in, bringing down more white flurries and blocking out the dim glow   
  
of the sun, casting everything into a blue-grey shadow. Hermione sighed, shivering a little as she   
  
watched the cold breeze send a gust of snow past the window. Or at least she thought that was   
  
what made her shiver, she felt funny for a second and looked behind her to see Oliver standing   
  
behind her, hands in his pockets, looking out the window across the vast yard.   
  
"Hi," she said quietly looking back outside, everyone was over by the fire, oblivious that   
  
Oliver had even left.   
  
"Hey. How have you been?" he asked, the voice had the same volume as hers. His   
  
eyes looked over the forest that started at the edge of their property making a small fence a little   
  
ways off.   
  
"Besides the fact that I think I'm going to end up murdering my room mate, rather well."   
  
she lied, forcing herself to smile a little. Oliver smirked, he could tell the latter part of the   
  
sentence was a lie.   
  
"I don't blame you, but then again I may end up ripping out all of that pr-" he paused,   
  
clearing his throat a little trying to cover his slip up. " ..chestnut hair of yours. Or at least burning   
  
it a bit." he shrugged.   
  
"Oh yes because I'm oh-so-unbearable' am I?" she said, her voice raising a little.   
  
Oliver's eyes narrowed, if she wasn't going to try and make this work then why should he? He   
  
knew the right answer to that but he pushed it away.   
  
"Well yah, you can't have a fight as big as the ones we have without both sides being   
  
idiotic." he snapped. Hermione stood up, her shoulders rigid.  
  
"Oh so now I'm an idiot am I?" she said angrily, a few people turned their heads to   
  
look at her. She sighed angrily. "I'm going for a walk." she said brushing past Oliver quickly   
  
and into the kitchen to get her boots and cloak. She slammed the door, instead of closing it   
  
gently like she meant to, and ran out into the cold.  
  
Oliver ran a hand through his hair cursing under his breath, before he apologized to the   
  
Weasleys, grabbed his cloak and ran out after her.

* * *

Hermione collapsed on a stone bench outside the Weasley's garden, putting her head in   
  
her hands as she cried. A bunch of her accomplishments flashed through in her head, her   
  
graduation from Hogwarts with all her top honors, her career, getting accepted into Achilee's,   
  
helping so many people realize that you don't have to be a size four with the IQ of a rock to be   
  
beautiful. So many things she knew she had done right, why couldn't Oliver see that?   
  
No matter what she did he just couldn't seem to get that she was doing something   
  
important, on her own, she really was independent, she didn't need to rely on her friends for   
  
everything.   
  
"But why do I feel so miserable?" Hermione asked, the wind whipped at her face and   
  
bare legs, making the tear tracks on her cheeks sting. Hermione wondered if she knew the   
  
answer.   
  
Every time she had seen Oliver study, help her clean the flat, or sometimes sign   
  
autographs so modestly with little witches or wizards, she had smiled but always asked herself   
  
why he wasn't so normal like that with her. When they weren't talking, just being around each   
  
other without saying anything, Hermione had always thought of Oliver rather fondly, she didn't   
  
feel that wall of hatred between them.   
  
She remembered that feeling when he had done something nice for her, that light and   
  
airy feeling her head got, the way her heartbeat quickened. Hermione swallowed hard, the   
  
painful lump in her throat wasn't going away, but she wondered. "Am I love with Oliver?"   
  
She had first semi-thought of the concept when she wondered why anyone would   
  
possibly force themselves to hate someone. Hermione felt tears fall out of her eyes as she   
  
realized the answer.   
  
"Because I don't want to get hurt while I'm in love with Oliver. No one can seem to   
  
hurt me like he can, if I admitted.. if I let myself be in love with him, the hurt could just get   
  
worse." she thought. She sighed, she always imagined being swept off her feet by some dashing   
  
wizard, to live happily ever after, at least for a while.   
  
"So much for my happy ending.." she thought bitterly, sadly to herself.  
  
She heard the crunching of snow, looking up to see Oliver running over to her, his   
  
cheeks flushed from the cold.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked quietly getting to her feet, wiping her eyes.   
  
"I have to you something, I was going to tell you earlier but you snapped at me. First of   
  
all I wasn't calling you an idiot, I meant that we both weren't being too smart. I want to tell you   
  
what happened the day I came back when you and Harry were visiting.." he grabbed her by the   
  
hand gently as she turned to walk away. She looked up into his eyes, with her bloodshot ones,   
  
his eyes showed a desperate pleading, he was serious. He dropped her hand and Hermione   
  
crossed her arms.   
  
"Fine." she said looking at the snow.

* * *

Oliver looked down at Hermione, little snowflakes stuck to her hair, her eyelashes and   
  
cloak. When he entered the Weasley's living room he had felt himself stop breathing, seeing   
  
Hermione looking outside like that, her solemn face, made her look like an ice goddess. With   
  
the snowflakes all over her like sparkles it made her look like that even more so now.   
  
"I had to go visit my Grandmother, she lives not far from Achilee's.." he started,   
  
Hermione looked up her eyes confused and angry.   
  
"So your Grandmother got you so mad you thought you'd come back to the dorm and   
  
make my life miserable?!" she asked. Oliver sighed.   
  
"Would you just listen?" he asked. Hermione sighed and nodded.   
  
"My Grandma is a psychic, she worked with Dumbledore a while back but she didn't   
  
want to teach at Hogwarts because she felt she was too old to bother with kids. She told me   
  
something that kind of..un-nerved me I guess. Something I knew for a long time, but didn't want   
  
to admit." He confessed.   
  
Hermione looked up, there was something odd about how he was speaking, sort of   
  
pained. She waited for him to go own, wondering if something bad had happened to his family.   
  
"We were having tea, and I guess she noticed I was sort of mad, spaced out. She gave   
  
me a tea reading like we always do, she think I love them but I really hate them, but she enjoys   
  
them so I let her do them anyway. She laughed insanely for so long I thought she'd finally   
  
snapped like Trelawney. She started going on about how she knew what was wrong with me all   
  
along, that I wasn't usually like this. Snappy and quiet, she said.   
  
She told me why I hate you so much." he swallowed. Hermione watched him curiously,   
  
but she hadn't expected what had happened next.   
  
Quickly Oliver leaned down kissing her on the lips gently, he waited for her to slap him,   
  
to kick him, but nothing happened. He stayed close to her when he ended the kiss. Hermione   
  
opened her eyes, obviously stunned.   
  
"She told me I was in love, I was in denial and that's why I was so angry. I was killing   
  
myself from the inside and it was effecting everyone." he whispered. He looked away, at the   
  
moon as it appeared for a minute before the clouds rolled over it again.   
  
"I think I'm going to move in with my Grandmum for the rest of the semester. I'm going   
  
to head home, I need to think." he sighed started to walk away.   
  
Hermione ran a few steps after him grabbing his hand, Oliver turned expecting her to   
  
yell at him for making her feel guilty or something along those lines. He was shocked as she   
  
leaned up and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
Her mind was racing, how could this end up working out? As Oliver kissed her back   
  
she realized that he must want it to, and honestly, so did she. As he pulled her into his arms,   
  
she stopped thinking all together, for the first time in her life, Hermione couldn't think of anything   
  
what-so-ever.   
  
..:: Now a thanks to my fave ppl in the world!! my commenters!!  
  
lavenderbrown77   
  
Liza   
  
TeenTypist   
  
HollyMahogany  
  
XxPaDfOoTiExX   
  
Rock-Witch  
  
dragon-femme-fatale  
  
Storywritter10791  
  
Kelachan  
  
CuTe AnGeLs  
  
ako-si-feeYoWnah  
  
Kp  
  
grahamcrackers  
  
s.s.harry  
  
I am just a reader  
  
Thanks all!!! hope you liked the ending!::.. 


End file.
